


Si Pudiera Desear Un Feliz Cumpleaños

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Tan solo han transcurrido meses tras el asedio contra Thanos, y los héroes más poderosos del planeta han logrado ponerse de pie una vez más. En medio de conferencias y entrenamientos, cada miembro de los Vengadores está dando todo de sí para formar un plan y vencer al titán. Todo parece estar resultando, pero Clint, Natasha y Tony, se dan cuenta que una fecha muy importante está en ciernes: el cumpleaños de su Capitán.Steve niega la posibilidad de cualquier tipo de celebración, e incluso parece sobrellevar bien la pérdida de sus amigos, pero su equipo sabe mejor.xxxxxx“Si pudiera desear un feliz cumpleaños…me gustaría que ellos volvieran” murmuró Steve, adormilado, con lágrimas en los ojos “pero supongo que aún más imposible, sería que él me pueda querer…”Y si eso no le decía nada, entonces Clint era un supremo idiota. Y lo sería más, si no intentaba jugar a ser Cupido por Steve.Un Cupido poco convencional, claro está.Stony





	1. Capítulo 01: En la víspera de su cumpleaños, un solo deseo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Hace algunas semanas, escribí este fic, dedicado al cumpleaños cien de Steve (eso al menos afirman varias páginas jaja) será un two shot, y si no me falla el tiempo, estaré con la segunda parte el sabado. 
> 
> Como pequeña aclaración, diré que adoro a Clint. Algunos, si han leído otras de mis historias, seguro lo saben. Por eso, en vez de dar mayor protagonismo a Tasha, como suele ocurrir, quise darselo a nuestro arquero favorito. Se que no es exactamente igual en los comics, donde me enamoré de Clint...pero eso no me impedía intentarlo en una historia así.
> 
> Es post Infinity War, por lo que es obvio que contendrá spoilers.
> 
> Marvel no me pertenece, así como sus personajes.
> 
> Disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Clint, sentándose al lado de Natasha-

Por un segundo no la había reconocido, con el cabello teñido de rubio, era una apariencia que aún le desconcertaba. Estaba acostumbrado a su personalidad abrasiva a juego con su cabellera de fuego, pero con ese tono, parecía casi tan abatida como su estado de ánimo. 

Quizás por ello también le sorprendía un poco encontrarla en ese lugar, sentada en uno de las cómodas butacas que se encontraban en el balcón de la biblioteca. Ya casi llevaban viviendo allí tres meses, en Wakanda, y Natasha no era una persona que frecuentara ese lugar a la luz del día. En ese sentido era más bien un pájaro nocturno, recurriendo a las novelas cuando las pesadillas de la Habitación Roja la sobrepasaban.

Claro, cualquier otra persona que la conociera menos, creería que simplemente tomaba un descanso entre los entrenamientos, las reuniones y las conferencias con el resto de los líderes mundiales. Era una de las embajadoras designadas, y su trabajo era realmente duro. Pero Clint lo sabía mejor, ella estaba preocupada. Y para que se alejara de todos, incluso de él, algo muy malo estaba pasando. 

“Steve se ha cerrado. Por completo”

“Eso…eso es…-la frase quedó incompleta, sin abandonar sus labios”

Ahora entendía mejor el rostro de su amiga, incluso el tono seco y cortante con el que le había dirigido la palabra. Era entendible su preocupación, dado que además de él, su líder era su amigo más cercano. Sabía que esos dos habían forjado una fuerte amistad durante sus misiones con SHIELD, y separarse al inicio de la Guerra Civil, la había roto por completo.

Si bien, dado su familia, ya no estaban juntos tanto tiempo como antes, Nat a veces le contaba lo que ocurría en su vida. Durante muchas ocasiones, solo los visitaba, necesitando estar tranquila y en compañía. Pero otras…pasaban noches en vela platicando. 

Poco antes que se le otorgara la amnistía, junto con Scott, para volver con sus familias, habían tenido una de esas charlas. Ella le había explicado lo duro que había sido enfrentarse a él, y Steve, y como al final les había dejado la vía libre, temiendo perderlos por completo. Cuando traicionó a Tony creyó que no la perdonarían, pero aunque su Capitán había actuado apagado y culpable durante las siguientes semanas, no la había tratado diferente.

Tampoco durante la caída de SHIELD eso había sucedido, y Steve había estado en todo momento con ella: tras el escape de información de su pasado, con la huida de Bruce, cuando eran fugitivos. Verlo ahora autodestruyéndose, debía estarla matando por dentro, sin poder hacer nada. Porque no existía mucho que pudieran hacer.

El propio Clint le debía mucho. Por culpa de Thanos, él era el único sobreviviente de su familia. Él y el pequeño Nathaniel.

Había creído perder la esperanza, cuando se produjo el chasquido del Guantelete, Clint se encontraba en un pueblo cercano haciendo las compras. Tras meses de buen comportamiento, el gobierno había ampliado el área donde se encontraba confinado: desde su casa, hasta unos kilómetros, permitiéndole realizar las compras y recoger a sus hijos de la escuela. 

Al notar como la gente empezaba a desaparecer, se dirigió raudo en su camioneta a casa. Entre gritos, recorrió cada habitación, sosteniendo entre lágrimas el anillo de su esposa: lo había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras se disponía a fregar la vajilla. Su único recuerdo de Laura, pues su lo hubiese tenido en el momento en que todo había ocurrido, lo habría perdido para siempre. 

Ese día, sus hijos mayores se encontraban en casa, ambos enfermos. Razón por la que él había ido de compras y Laura los cuidaba. Fue terrible, y casi había perdido la cordura, cuando sintió a Nathaniel llorar desde su cuarto, aterrado, clamando por su madre. Por un momento lo había olvidado, pero sin su pequeño hijo, dudaba haber tenido la entereza suficiente de abandonar su hogar y dirigirse donde se encontraban sus compañeros. 

Había empacado casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, al tiempo que intentaba contactarse con sus compañeros. Ellos les habían dejado un teléfono, en caso de emergencias. Tardó casi cinco minutos en marcar el único número en la lista, con los dedos torpes y la mirada desenfocada. 

Fue Steve quién contestó al tercer timbre, con la voz temblorosa por el dolor de la pérdida “Clint, gracias a Dios, estas vivo” dado que todo había ocurrido en medio de una bruma, casi anestesiado por tal desgracia, Clint casi había dejado pasar el suave sollozo de su Capitán, feliz de saber que se encontraba a salvo.

Eso fue casi como un golpe, permitiéndole despertar, y dejar que las emociones fluyeran junto con sus lágrimas “Cap…Steve, ellos se fueron. Laura, los niños…solo el pequeño Nathan sigue aquí…”

“Clint, intenta mantener la calma. Quédate allí, iré a buscarte” podía sentir como Steve corría, pidiendo un Quinjet. Una voz desconocida le dio instrucciones una vez que hubiera explicado la situación, el ruido del motor al despegar “bien, necesito que me hables, no dejes de hablarme” al no escuchar respuesta alguna, su tono cambió por completo: la voz del Capitán América, del líder que los había guiado en innumerables batallas, estaba ahora presente “Imagina que estamos en una misión, que es sumamente importante, que no podemos fallar. Es una orden, Hawkeye, necesito que me hables, de lo que sea”

La reconfortante sensación de estar en una situación familiar, fue todo lo que necesitaba para calmarle. Acunó a su pequeño en sus brazos, ahora dormido, descansando contra el pecho de su padre. Clint cerró los ojos, tomando una bocanada de aire, antes de cumplir “estaba en el pueblo, ya sabes, Cap, con los niños enfermos…no puedo creer que los dos se hayan contagiado de varicela después de tantos años” intentó mantener su voz constante, por el bien del sueño de su hijo “no puedo creer que realmente todos se hayan ido. La mitad del universo…lo lamento tanto, debí estar allí…”

“Si te mantuvimos informado, fue porque era necesario, porque debías mantener a salvo a tu familia” el tono de Steve era agradable, a pesar del mando implícito en cada palabra “nos derrotaron, me cuesta decirlo, pero es mejor que hayas estado en casa. Muchos se fueron, pero estás ahí para tu hijo, y creo que eso es lo más importante”

“Eso no me quitará la culpa, ya sabes… “hizo una nueva pausa, acariciando con ternura el cabello de Nathaniel “pero…. gracias…”

Se mantuvo así por casi media hora, conversando con Steve, solo deteniéndose para prepararle algo de comer. Había sido difícil calmarlo, explicarle que ya estaba a salvo, pues solo contaba con tres años, y era sumamente difícil para explicar algo así. Era un alivio que se hubiera dormido en medio del caos, por lo que solo preparó una merienda para ellos, mientras Nathaniel seguía durmiendo en el sofá.

Steve le explicó todo: desde la desaparición de Tony hasta lo ocurrido en Wakanda. Esa sería, de momento, su base de operaciones, y la princesa Shuri estaba de acuerdo en recibirle: en medio del caos y la pérdida, saber que alguien más se encontraba vivo, siempre era una buena noticia. Aunque no se conocieran, al menos personalmente, ella no parecía tener reparos en brindarle ayuda. Y eso, en medio del dolor que sentía, era sin duda reconfortante.

No lo diría nunca en voz alta, pues era ciertamente vergonzoso, pero cuando había oído el rugir del motor del Quinjet, casi había sollozado de alivio. Nathan despertó, ya acostumbrado a ver a su padre en ese tipo de naves, por lo que solo se sentó en el sofá, algo somnoliento y desconcertado.

Clint casi estalló en risas histéricas, pues de todos, Steve era el único capaz de tocar la puerta antes de entrar, incluso cuando esta estuviera abierta y medio universo hubiera desaparecido. Pero cuando le vio, cara a cara, todo indicio de risa se ahogó en sus labios.

Su Capitán se veía peor de lo imaginado, con la ropa rasgada y cubierta de sangre. Caminaba sin dificultades, por lo que pensaba que esas heridas habían sanado, pero lucía un horrible hematoma en el lado derecho de su frente. Clint hizo una mueca, dispuesto a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero el brazo levantado de Steve le frenó en seco. 

Fue él quien le ayudó a terminar de empacar, y a llevar a Nathan a la nave. Al parecer era una ocupada por la realeza, y Clint tuvo un acceso de pánico al notar tal lujo. Su líder simplemente se alzó de hombros, transmitiendo el mensaje de Shuri, sobre que “debía dar lo mejor por aquellos en quienes su hermano había creído, y que habían hecho lo imposible por proteger a su país y su gente”.

“No lo había visto desde que era un bebe” la voz de Steve parecía sin duda encantada, cargando a Nathan con sumo cuidado. El pequeño no tenía grandes recuerdos de los Vengadores, a excepción de Natasha, pero fue capaz de reconocer el traje a pesar de lo rasgado y sucio que se encontraba “mira cómo has crecido, Nathan” 

Clint le dejó jugar con su niño, ciertamente agotado, pero también disfrutando de ver a Steve sonriendo. El quinjet había sido cargado con las coordenadas necesarias, por lo que ambos pudieron relajarse brevemente. 

Tras la merienda de su hijo, Steve le otorgó un breve panorama de lo acontecido: quienes vivían y quiénes no. Fue un golpe duro saber que la mitad de sus compañeros habían pasado a mejor vida, pero también alegría al saber que el equipo original permanecía aún de pie. 

Pero quizás, lo que más le marcó ese día, ocurrió cuando se encontraban ya tan solo unos minutos de llegar a su destino: Steve le dio un fuerte abrazo, permitiendo que se recargara contra su pecho durante unos instantes, mientras susurraba contra su oído “todo estará bien, Clint, lo prometo. Recuperaremos a tu familia”.

Y sabiendo de quién venían esas palabras, no podía hacer más que creer. Era el hombre que había hecho realidad lo imposible, y debido a ello, durante esos tres meses transcurridos hasta entonces, no se sentía inquieto en lo más mínimo. Entendía que no todo ocurriría de un día para otro, y que habían hecho grandes avances: tenían la ubicación de Thanos, Tony estaba de regreso, y se estaban entrenando con nuevas armas provenientes de Wakanda. Todo marchaba viento en popa.

Al menos, eso es lo que había creído, hasta conversar con Nathasha. 

“Mañana es su cumpleaños” fueron las siguientes palabras de la ahora rubia, y si aquello no era esclarecedor, entonces nada lo era.

Por supuesto, Steve había pasado un par de años en el futuro. Pero era la segunda ocasión en su corta vida, que debería afrontar una fecha tan importante como esa, asumiendo una pérdida tan grande. La primera vez, ninguno había estado presente, pues casi no se conocían. Era un error que al menos Clint, y obviamente para Natasha, pesaba en consciencia. 

“Conociéndote, supongo que ya has hablado con él”

“Lo hice” respondió Natasha en el mismo tono cortante, pero esta vez un deje de molestia se filtró en su voz.

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera contestar, una voz hizo que ambos se pusieran en de pie, casi con asombro “Déjame adivinar: se negó, porque no es tiempo de celebraciones. Aunque hace unas semanas hubiéramos celebrado otro cumpleaños”

Tony se acercaba a ellos, con una mueca en los labios, claramente tan molestos como ellos. Natasha la regaló una breve sonrisa, al parecer orgullosa que sus entrenamientos hubieran funcionado, y que su genio residente fuera capaz de acercarse a ellos y tomarlos con la guardia baja. 

“Es exactamente lo que hizo” declaró con desdén, y esta vez fue el turno de Clint de hacer una mueca. 

“Difícilmente podremos convencerlo de lo contrario, ya saben. Nuestro Capitán es uno de los seres más tercos del universo” miró a Tony con cierto grado de diversión “sin ofender”

“No lo hiciste, y como otra persona igualmente terca, puedo entender sus razones” el castaño les indicó con una mano que lo siguieran “pero eso no significa que me guste. Pude llegar a odiarlo, incluso una temporada, pero ya es lo suficientemente malo que haya pasado antes por esto, y luego no haya tenido tiempo de hacerlo (ninguno de ustedes, claro está) mientras eran fugitivos. Nadie lo merece”

“Después de su pelea, creí que serías la última persona en interesarte por ello” Clint no pudo evitar presionar aquel punto. 

Sí, estaba siendo ciertamente protector con su líder, pero tras la Guerra Civil, Steve había estado ciertamente destrozado. No podía ser un idiota y creer que solo Tony tenía la culpa, todos en el equipo lo hacían por igual, pero había transcurrido demasiado tiempo antes que siquiera pensara en aceptar las disculpas del Capitán. 

La culpa le había carcomido, aún más tras verle desaparecer en aquella nave espacial. Seguro Tony no era ajeno al sufrimiento que eso había causado, para todos, pero aún más para Steve al no ser capaz de llegar a buen término. Tener certeza que lo había perdido, para siempre, era una sensación sin duda terrible.

Y cuando finalmente había vuelto, su relación seguía tan tensa como antes. Steve soportó sus palabras hirientes, y en diversas ocasiones intentó hablar con él. Eso dio resultado, más o menos, dado que ahora podían permanecer en una misma habitación, aunque casi siempre en completo silencio.

Soportó como todo un hombre el golpe en las costillas que le proporcionó Natasha, pero necesitaba al menos aclarar ese punto. No sería agradable para nadie, que un día que ya parecía malo, terminara mucho peor. Era algo que no podía permitir.

“Necesito redimirme” respondió Tony, y el arquero al menos tuvo que darle eso: no era común que el chico respondiera sin evasivas de por medio “le he hecho mucho daño. Sentía ira, dolor, pero fue injusto mantenerlo en la cuerda floja, sin ceder, pero tampoco sin dejarle escapar” sí, aquella era otra de las cosas que más le molestaba a Clint. El genio no había aceptado sus disculpas, pero tampoco había cortado de raíz toda relación con él. Una cosa era como compañeros, pero otra totalmente distinta, era soportarse por el bien de todos en el campo de batalla “quiero verle sonreír, darle animo ¿o me dirán que ninguno se ha percatado de lo poco que come o duerme?”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, otorgándole la respuesta que necesitaba. Se mantuvieron así hasta llegar a la sala de conferencias de los Vengadores, denominada así por Shuri, dado que solo ellos le daban uso. Allí se encontraban tanto Bruce como Thor, notablemente inquietos: era bastante obvio que había sido Tony quién los había citado en esa ocasión.

“Los traje aquí para discutir qué hacer con el cumpleaños de nuestro capsicle” todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, y si aquello parecía realmente hilarante, con todos intentando planear una fiesta como si fuera una dura batalla a la que enfrentar “¿Ideas? Debemos hacerlo rápido, pues en medio de todo el ajetreo, casi lo olvidamos”

“También hay que recordar que Steve no quiere que lo celebremos” Bruce fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra, mirando a todos con preocupación “si haremos algo, no debe ser muy ostentoso. De otra forma podría sentirse irritado. O peor, dolido, porque no tomamos en cuenta su opinión”

“¿Alguien intentó ya hablar con Steven?” preguntó Thor, curioso.

“Yo lo hice” Natasha frunció el ceño, aún más profundo que antes “dijo que no había tiempo de celebraciones”

“¡Eso es una tontería! Este tipo de fiestas, amigos míos, sirve para poner la moral y la felicidad en el punto más alto. Nuestro líder al parecer no se da cuenta, y eso me entristece. Todos necesitamos un descanso, de vez en cuando” era sencillo olvidar lo sabio que era el dios, sobre todo por su personalidad alegre y carismática. Pero ahora se encontraba mortalmente serio, demostrando la edad que ostentaba en realidad.

Dado que su mejor era Natasha, su amiga más cercana, había fallado, no tenían muchas opciones. Tras una discusión de casi una hora, Clint se puso de pie “iré a hablar con él, no tardo. Quizás pueda sacar algo en limpio, convencerlo de un almuerzo o una cena…al menos una película, sacarlo de su caparazón”

“¿y por qué, de todos, serás tú quién hable con él?”

La pregunta de Tony le hizo frenar en seco, sobre todo, por el nivel de veneno que goteaba de cada palabra. El arquero se limitó a mirarlo, sin expresión alguna. Y es que aquello era muy extraño.

Ellos no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, pero creía haber sido capaz de salir adelante tras la Guerra Civil. Que siguiera molesto tras su pregunta anterior era entendible, pero su tono le descolocaba totalmente. Sonaba casi…celoso, si su imaginación no le jugaba una mala pasada.

“En realidad tiene sentido, Tony” Bruce habló con calma y parsimonia, ignorando de manera impresionante el estallido de su hermano de ciencias “Además de Natasha, el siguiente en la lista es Clint. Antes que regresara con su familia, fue quién siguió a Steve como criminal por casi seis meses. Tienen una relación más estrecha, y dado que el resto…” negó con la cabeza, incapaz de finalizar esa frase “solo nos queda confiar que sea capaz de sacar algo en limpio”

Tony simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, apretando con tanta fuerza su mandíbula, que incluso escuchó el rechinar de sus dientes. Parecía que le hubieran dado un golpe, sorprendentemente doloroso, y solo a fuerza de voluntad fuera capaz de mantenerse callado. La situación acababa de dar un giro de lo más extraño, y a juzgar por la expresión de Natasha, pensaba lo mismo que él. 

Sin darle tiempo a segundos pensamientos, pues hablar con Steve le apremiaba aún más, salió corriendo de la sala de conferencias. Le tomó dos tramos de escaleras y pasar por tres ascensores para llegar a su habitación. Y es que el palacio real era mucho más enrevesado de lo que parecía, para confundir a posibles enemigos. Además, su líder era el único que había visitado antes Wakanda, por lo que su cuarto se encontraba alejado completamente del resto: cerca, en cambio, de donde solía estar la cámara criogénica donde habían aislado a su mejor amigo una temporada.

Cuando todos habían decidido poner allí su base de operaciones, Steve había decidido permanecer en su vieja habitación, y nadie había objetado. En pocas ocasiones el Capitán discutía alguna medida sobre su persona, aceptando por lo general aquello que le ofrecían. Y dado que Shuri era una buena amiga suya, al igual que lo había sido el Rey T’Challa, habían mantenido el lugar sin cambios, cuidando incluso sus pertenencias.

Pero ahora, viendo a escondidas, tenía un poco más de sentido esa decisión.

De manera consciente, Clint sabía que su amigo estaba durmiendo poco, cada vez menos a medida que se avecinaba esa fecha. Se sentía como un completo idiota al no darse cuenta del motivo tras ello, culpando el estrés y la sobrecarga del trabajo a su estado anímico. Pero dado a que su habitación se encontraba en un ala alejada del palacio, casi en desuso, dado que habían escondido a Bucky de la vista del resto de los guardias, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Y sin dificultad, incluso para alguien con problemas de audición, estaba escuchando a Steve llorar.

Estaba recostado en su cama desecha, con las matas arremolinadas en torno a sus piernas. Sostenía su teléfono, desplazando a través de los hologramas que este podía crear, videos e imágenes con los miembros del equipo que se habían ido. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, y sus sollozos aunque amortiguados, eran reconocibles a esa distancia.

Se veía totalmente deprimido y triste, y con el corazón encogido en un puño, Clint recordó como Bucky y Sam habían estado planeando su cumpleaños. El año pasado, habían pensado en una pequeña fiesta, en las cercanías del hogar de su familia: algo pequeño, solo durante unas pocas horas, antes que llamaran la atención del gobierno. Pero ese día había surgido una misión de último minuto, relacionado con el contrabando de armas, y habían estado inmersos en una de las antiguas bases de HYDRA por más de una semana. 

No habían podido realizarla, y para subir su ánimo, habían prometido a Steve que esta sería inolvidable. Aunque seguramente, no esperaban que fuera de esa manera.

Clint se quedó allí, contemplando a su líder, sin saber qué hacer. Ahora entendía su renuencia por celebrar su cumpleaños, uno que sería más que doloroso. Quería ayudarlo, pero sentía que se estaba entrometiendo en su intimidad. Por ello, decidió permanecer en silencio, al notar que estaba guardando su celular y se disponía a dormir. 

Esa tarde él había desaparecido bajo esa excusa, pues cuando incluso Okoye había llamado su atención por sus hábitos nocturnos, Steve había cedido, diciendo que tomaría esa tarde libre y reanudaría sus deberes tras la cena. Nadie había querido molestarle, esperando que tomara una siesta, pero Clint pensaba que era algo poco probable. 

Había imaginado que escaparía al gimnasio, que entrenaría en su cuarto, o seguiría haciendo su trabajo a escondidas, pero no eso. Debió haber sabido mejor.

“Si pudiera desear un feliz cumpleaños…me gustaría que ellos volvieran” murmuró Steve, adormilado, con lágrimas en los ojos “pero supongo que aún más imposible, sería que él me pueda querer…”

Y si eso no le decía nada, entonces Clint era un supremo idiota. Y lo sería más, si no intentaba jugar a ser Cupido por Steve. 

Un Cupido poco convencional, claro está.


	2. Capítulo 02: Para poder celebrar, primero una estrategia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel no me pertenece, así como sus personajes. 
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Me siento muy feliz, porque logré actualizar a tiempo. Primero, me gustaría darle a todos las gracias, por aceptar de tan buena manera esta historia. En segundo, quiero pedirles disculpas: se que dije en un principio que este sería un two shot, pues así estaba planeado y hasta finalizado. Pero luego tuve una idea para complementarlo, y terminaron siendo tres caps al final. Pero creanme, será para mejor. Lo prometo.
> 
> Saludos especiales a: NS, FreakyDeeky y Neonbird ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!
> 
> Disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas.

“Si pudiera desear un feliz cumpleaños…me gustaría que ellos volvieran” murmuró Steve, adormilado, con lágrimas en los ojos “pero supongo que aún más imposible, sería que él me pueda querer…”

Y si eso no le decía nada, entonces Clint era un supremo idiota. Y lo sería más, si no intentaba jugar a ser Cupido por Steve.

Un Cupido poco convencional, claro está.

xxxxx

Pocas veces en su vida, Clint se había preguntado en qué demonios pensaba Phil para convertirlo en un agente secreto.

La primera, había sido tras una misión que había ido cuesta abajo, cuando habían soplado su cubierta en Florida. Aún era inexperto, por lo que solo había recibido un par de regaños y una enorme montaña de papeleo como castigo. La segunda, bastante obvia en realidad, fue por el incidente con Loki. Casi había matado a Natasha, y en el proceso, acabado con la vida de muchos de sus colegas de SHIELD.

¿La tercera?…bueno, esa era la tercera ocasión…

Tan emocionado estaba por su descubrimiento, ante la expectativa de poder devolverle la mano a Steve, de hacerle feliz en su cumpleaños, que perdió el equilibrio y torpemente golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta, cayendo dentro de la habitación. Maldijo en voz baja mientras frotaba su cabeza, limpiando la sangre que brotaba como pequeños ríos, donde seguro luciría un impresionante moretón al día siguiente.

Era realmente un idiota. Nat tenía razón de repetírselo constantemente.

Sintió los pasos apresurados de su Capitán, tropezando con las mantas de su cama, agachándose para encontrarse a su lado. Con cuidado tomó su rostro, haciendo una mueca de simpatía, al notar el golpe que se había dado y la sangre escurriendo por su mejilla “¿Te encuentras bien?” preguntó Steve con la voz ronca, y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, Clint evitó hacer una mueca.

Si bien el arquero contaba con una excelente vista, la oscuridad del cuarto le había impedido notar del todo su apariencia. Gracias al proyector de holograma se había percatado de la apariencia de su piel, pálida, y de las ojeras que destacaban dolorosamente. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y sus mejillas húmedas por el llanto: marcas que desaparecerían en menos de una hora, gracias al suero, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y si Clint no le hubiera visto, tampoco creería que su amigo pareciera tan desgastado.

La increíble capacidad de Steve para mantenerse firme con ellos, para ser su guía, el hombro en quién apoyarse, les había mantenido engañados por mucho tiempo. Desde la Guerra Civil, o incluso antes. Pero ahora sus defensas caían lentamente, por la sobrecarga de trabajo y de dolor.

Aunque, como siempre, su intrépido líder parecía preocuparse primero por el bienestar de los otros antes de sí mismo.

“Sí, estoy bien, solo tropecé al entrar a la habitación” movió su mano en un gesto de fastidio, esperando que, en medio de ese incidente, Steve no obtuviera la conclusión más obvia: que había estado espiando “vine corriendo aquí, y dado que estaba todo oscuro, no vi donde puse mis pies” soltó una risa ahogada, autocritica, mientras se ponía de pie tambaleante. Se había dado un golpe más fuerte del que esperaba, y en su desesperación por no darse de bruces, se sentía un poco torpe y mareado.

“Tómalo con calma, Clint” le ayudó a mantenerse erguido, pero pronto Steve tensó su postura, visiblemente alarmado “¿Ocurre algo? ¿un nuevo ataque?”

El arquero parpadeó torpemente, sin entender a qué se refería, hasta que todo hizo clic en su mente. Tuvo que evitar sonreír, aliviado, al darse cuenta que su Capitán había comprado su mentira. El conocido hecho que Steve prefiriera pensar lo mejor de sus amigos antes de entrar en posibles especulaciones, le ayudo a evitar un problema del porte de un buque “no, no hay ninguna llamada para nosotros. Puedes relajarte”

“Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?” parecía realmente confundido, dejándolo apoyado contra su escritorio, y corriendo hacia el baño privado de su habitación. Volvió con una toalla humedecida, con la que limpió con cuidado su frente “deberías ir a ver a Bruce luego, esto parece feo, y seguro dejará una cicatriz”

“Eso no importa mucho. Una más, una menos. Me lo merezco por no tener cuidado” dejó que el chico atendiera el golpe, aprovechando esa oportunidad para intentar convencer a su Capitán de celebrar su cumpleaños “solo quería hacerte una pregunta…”

“No haremos nada mañana por mi cumpleaños. Ya se lo dije a Nat” Steve alzó ambas manos, deteniendo en seco sus palabras. Entonces, le regaló una sonrisa, de esas pequeñas y cálidas sonrisas de las que solo el equipo era receptor. Aquello dolió, fue como un golpe en su estómago, pues era completamente sincera: su amigo pensaba, realmente creía, que su dolor debía ser ignorado. Que no tenía importancia.

“¡Eso no es lo que quería preguntar!” su voz se elevó un par de décimas, y si eso no sonaba desesperado, al menos era un poco atemorizado. Tenía una misión, y no pensaba fallarla: no luego de casi joder incluso su amistad.

“Uh…” tal parecía que el rubio no esperaba una noticia como ella, pues parpadeo un par de veces, intentando procesar esa información “lo lamento. Creo que saqué conclusiones desesperadas”

“En realidad quería preguntar si podíamos hacer algo mañana” Clint se cruzó de brazos, intentando parecer casual, aunque en realidad solo estaba improvisando sobre la marcha “¡Es el día de la independencia de nuestro querido país! ¡Vamos, Steve! ¡Todos tenemos un día libre para relajarnos y unirnos como equipo! Luego de lo ocurrido…” si, era un golpe bajo, pero era uno de los únicos modos en que no podía negarse. Su equipo era lo más importante para él en esos momentos, y como líder, no podía dejarles de lado “todos llegamos a un consenso sobre ello, que necesitábamos un descanso de vez en cuando. Nat nunca ha celebrado de verdad, y Thor está curioso. Y aunque es Wakanda” se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto “sigue siendo un buen lugar como cualquier otro ¿no lo crees?”

“Es…una buena idea” aunque parecía obvio que quería negarse, Clint lo consideró como una verdadera victoria “supongo que me uniré a ustedes”

“¡Perfecto!” el arquero le dio unas palmaditas en su robusto hombro, sintiéndose culpable de dejarlo en tan horribles circunstancias, pero debía seguir fingiendo. Quería que mañana fuera un día increíble para él, y solo lo lograría, si era capaz de soportar un poco más “Lamento interrumpirte, vuelve a dormir. Hablaremos después de la cena de nuestros planes ¡Hasta entonces, Cap!”

Cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose al paso más normal que pudo hasta el ascensor. Había tenido suerte que el chico no se percatara de que estaba espiando, pero no iba a arriesgar a tentar su destino una vez más. Prefería parecer completamente tranquilo hasta el momento en que se encontró solo, fuera del alcance de la audición perfecta de Steve, permitiéndose jadear y darse un minuto para componerse.

Sería un idiota, sí, pero también tenía una suerte del demonio.

Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, dirigiéndose esta vez con más parsimonia hacia la sala de reuniones, donde sus amigos debían estarle esperando. Al entrar, escuchó como Bruce jadeaba, acercándose a él para examinar su herida “creo que Tony tenía razón, no fue una idea ¿Qué le dijiste a Steve para que te golpeara de esa manera?”

Clint alzó ambas cejas, mirando al doctor con incredulidad. A juzgar por las expresiones del resto, todos pensaban lo mismo ¿y es que acaso estaba tan jodido para creer que realmente lo había arruinado? Diría que se sentía ofendido, pero como se acercaba demasiado a la verdad para su gusto, prefirió no objetar, al menos no de momento “Para que lo sepan, fue un accidente, pero no tiene mucha importancia. Lo que realmente les debería interesar, es que logré convencerlo, más o menos, de celebrar mañana”

Con ello, su vergonzoso accidente, casi pasó a segundo plano. Thor vitoreó, gritando encantado, antes de darle un abrazo. La espía simplemente parecía incrédula, y Tony furioso, seguro desencantado al notar que había tenido éxito. Solo Bruce parecía aún preocupado, pidiendo que le esperaran, mientras se dirigía a la enfermería por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

“debo suponer que Steve revisó tu herida antes que vinieras” murmuró el doctor, mientras colocaba un parche desde donde aún manaba la sangre “e hizo un buen trabajo para limpiarlo. Conociéndote, dudo que a ti siquiera te interesara la posibilidad de remendarte” para ese punto de su vida, Clint conocía lo suficiente a Bruce, como para no discutir ningún tema que tuviera relación con su salud, si no quería que el otro tipo saliera a darle un susto de muerte.

“Sí, lo hizo. Pero antes que pudiera hablar, descubrió lo que quería. Así que le mentí, y le dije que queríamos celebrar en cambio la Independencia de nuestro país. Solo entonces accedió”

“Déjame ver si lo entiendo, Katniss ¿planeas que finjamos estar haciendo eso, cuando en realidad, será un cumpleaños en cubierto?” Tony parecía impresionado, y ciertamente preocupado, ante esa posibilidad “Alguien como Steve no caería tan fácil. Seguro debe saber que hay algo mal con tu propuesta, y cuando tenga la primera oportunidad, intentará irse”

El arquero debía admitir que Tony tenía un punto, pero sus siguientes palabras, le hicieron darse cuenta de lo mucho que alguien del equipo podía malinterpretar las acciones de su Capitán “No, eso no ocurrirá. Somos lo único que le quedamos, chicos, y depende de nosotros evitar que pase un mal día mientras nos acompaña” bajó un poco la voz, ciertamente acongojado ante esa perspectiva “Steve no quería celebrar, porque era para él. Pero si se trata de su equipo, entonces lo hará, aunque le duela. Daría todo lo que tiene, y aun así, permanecería con una sonrisa. Debemos aprender a distinguir cuando se encuentra bien, y cuando finge, o podremos lastimarlo”

“Creo que el amigo Clinton tiene toda la razón” anuncio Thor, ignorando olímpicamente la mueca que hizo su compañero al escuchar su nombre completo “tendremos que hacer una gran estrategia, y lograr que nuestro compañero disfrute como nunca antes. Debemos hacer un banquete ¡y traer mucho licor!”

“no puede emborracharse, recuérdalo” la rubia sonrió, divertida, mientras activaba los hologramas de la habitación “¿quién tiene una idea de nuestro recorrido por Wakanda?”

Tras tener una meta clara, y visiblemente más tranquilos al saber que no deberían arrastrar a Steve de su habitación, fue mucho más fácil hacer los planes. Dos horas después, todos parecían conformes, incluso su genio residente. Cada quién debería encargarse de su cuenta de su regalo, y solo tenían poco tiempo antes de la cena. Bruce sería el encargado de hablar con Steve, pues sería más difícil para su Capitán rechazarlo de buenas a primera, o intentar poner una objeción.

Mientras todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones, dispuestos a descansar antes de cenar, Clint tomó del codo a Tony, arrastrándolo de regreso a la sala de conferencias “¿se puede saber que te ocurre?” siseó el arquero, pues había notado perfectamente la acidez y molestia tanto en la postura como en las palabras del castaño.

“Eso no es de tu incumbencia” respondió, con el mismo veneno que antes.

Clint ya tenía una idea de lo que ocurría, y de lo que debía hacer. Pero antes necesitaba estar seguro, por lo que simplemente preguntó “¿acaso estás celoso que mi? ¿Qué pase demasiado tiempo con Steve? ¿Qué pueda alejarlo de tu lado?”

Un nuevo golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero tras la pérdida de la mitad del equipo, Steve solía pasar mucho tiempo a su lado. Iba a su habitación frecuentemente, sobre todo para jugar con Nathaniel y ayudarle con su cuidado. Siempre que tenía tiempo libre, le sacaba a pasear por los alrededores del palacio o hacia las ciudades más cercanas. Su amigo estaba consciente de la carga que significaba para él encargarse a solas de su hijo, y se sentía aliviado de saber que contaba con alguien.

Su mejor amiga, cuando no se encontraba como Steve a cargo del trabajo público con los representantes del mundo, también le daba una mano. Bruce y Tony estaban encargados de la tecnología, junto con Rocket, por lo que gran parte del día ni siquiera los veía en las áreas comunes. Thor entrenaba a sus camaradas, siendo el mayor experto a la hora de enfrentarse a Thanos, al igual que Nébula. Pero también su dios era sorprendentemente bueno con los niños, acompañando a Steve a sus salidas, o logrando que su hijo se quedara dormido con algún relato sobre sus épicas batallas.

Por ello todos necesitaban un descanso. Si trabajaban tanto en su objetivo, terminarían débiles y desconcentrados, perderían inevitablemente contra el poderoso Titán. Y Steve, siendo quién peor estaba de todos ellos, era quién más necesitaba urgentemente un salvavidas.

Él habida sido el apoyo de todos cuando el mundo había caído en el caos, ayudando Thor a velar a sus muertos, a superar a Loki. Había salvado su propia vida, rescatándolo en el peor momento. Natasha se sentía desamparada, tras perder a Wanda, quién había llegado a ser una buena amiga y aun mejor aprendiz. Bruce estaba desconsolado, pues Betty también había caído. Incluso había consolado a Tony, en una memorable ocasión, antes que su relación empezara a mejorar, cuando habían confirmado que Pepper ya no estaba entre ellos.

Era su turno.

El rostro choqueado y asustado de su compañero le dijo todo lo que necesitaba, y a sabiendas que ya había caído en su trampa, huyó del cuarto antes que Tony se diera cuenta que solo estaba bromeando. Con una simple pregunta se había dado cuenta que sentía celos, y que sus sentimientos reales, no iban tan desencaminados como esperaba. Y conocía lo suficiente a Steve, teniendo muchas charlas con él, para saber a quién se refería en aquel ahogado y doloroso parlamento.

Sí, no podría ser el mejor de los espías a la hora de estar en el campo de batalla, pero lo que pocos sabían, es que era tan bueno como Natasha a la hora de leer a las personas. No por nada había llegado tan lejos en su carrera.

Se dirigió a su habitación compartida, con Nathan, a sabiendas que se encontraría jugando con Okoye en esos momentos. Sonrió como un idiota. Su hijo era lo suficientemente adorable como para ganarse el corazón de una reconocida guerrera, y ella no había tenido problema alguno con cuidarlo sabiendo lo que planeaban. El día siguiente también estaría con ella, y Nathaniel la adoraba, por lo que no extrañaría que su padre estuviera ausente por un día.

“Tu hijo es realmente educado” murmuró la líder de las Dora Milaje, mirando con diversión a Nathan, quién se encontraba comiendo en esos momentos “no ha dado un solo problema”

“Es todo gracias a Laura, mi esposa. Ella fue quién les enseñó, merece el mérito correspondiente” Clint abrió su computadora, buscando los viejos archivos que había rescatado de las cosas de Sam. Ellos habían guardado sus efectos personales en la granja de su casa, para mantenerlo alejado del gobierno, aunque estuviera bajo sus propias narices. La semana pasada había regresado a su propiedad por algo más de ropa para su hijo, y había aprovechado de traer sus cajas y las de Barnes, a la espera de encontrar la información que buscaba.

Para su crédito, Okoye simplemente le miró, sin hacer ningún comentario. Se permitiría creer que, con ese silencio, ella aprobaba su idea. Steve era un hombre a quién respetaba, y también era consciente de su historia. A pesar de lo ruda que pareciera por fuera, era una persona con un enorme corazón, que se preocupada por todos aquellos que lo merecieran.

El arquero suspiró al notar que todo se encontraba allí, la mitad del regalo que pensaba darle a su Capitán, o lo mejor que podía acercarse a sus peticiones. Ahora solo quedaba pensar en un modo de convencer a sus cabezotas compañeros y que estos fueran capaces de dejar de lado su miedo, de aceptar que sentían verdadero amor y cariño el uno por el otro.

Se mantuvo en la noche en vela, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, mientras pensaba en alguna opción viable. No fue sino hasta cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, que una idea brillante refulgió con fuerza en su mente. Sí, aquello era perfecto, y totalmente factible de lograr.

Además, nunca se lo diría directamente a Tony, pero también deseaba que pudiera encontrar un poco de felicidad en medio de aquel fatídico presente y aún más desolado futuro.

La mañana transcurrió con cierto orden, en medio de un desayuno con la mitad de los miembros presentes, pues la mayoría se encontraba ocupado con los preparativos. Dado que su genial idea había ocurrido menos de un día antes, sus compañeros estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo, turnándose para otorgar una pantalla lo suficientemente buena y evitar que Steve pudiera seguir sospechando.

Dado que no estaban en Estados Unidos, su celebración sería de todo menos convencional: Shuri había preparado para ellos una tanda de fuegos artificiales, pero fuera de ello, su único objetivo era relajarse.

A medio día se reunieron a las afueras del palacio. Clint llegó apresurado, algo retrasado, tras darle las últimas indicaciones a Rocket sobre lo que necesitaba. Allí ya se encontraba su Capitán, sentando a la sombra de un árbol mientras conversaba amenamente con Bruce. Ambos vestían ropa holgada y cómoda, perfecta para dar una caminata por los tupidos bosques wakandianos y luego internarse en la ciudad. Además, el calor era agobiante, aún más en esa época del año.

Thor estaba de pie, apoyado contra el tronco del árbol. Parecía escucharles con gran entusiasmo, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza. Natasha, para su sorpresa, estaba recostada en el césped, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la suave brisa. Aquello hizo sonreír al arquero enormemente. Se había necesitado mucho para que la chica confiara lo suficiente como para relajarse en su presencia, pero parecía que finalmente lo había logrado.

Nadie había notado su presencia. Bueno, apostaría todo su salario a que la Viuda Negra sí, pero el resto parecía inmerso en el relato del buen doctor. A juzgar por los gestos y las cejas alzadas de Steve, seguro era alguna aventura de ellos en Asgard, luchando contra Hela.

Había escuchado esas narraciones de la boca de Thor cerca de doce veces, y ser partícipe del punto de vista de Bruce, sonaba sin duda interesante. Pero quería aprovechar esos minutos de calma para empezar con su plan.

Y Steve se veía realmente tranquilo, sin la pesada carga que había portado la noche anterior. La compañía de sus amigos estaba mejorando visiblemente su ánimo, y aunque no lo había escuchado reír al ver la pantomima del dios sobre Fenrir, si es que no se equivocaba y por los sonidos imitaba a un lobo, al menos lucía una intrépida y divertida sonrisa adornando sus labios. Era un comienzo, y seguro la verdadera razón por la que Natasha no parecía estar interviniendo.

Escuchó en ese momento el trote apresurado de Tony, jadeando audiblemente. El chico no se encontraba en un horrible estado físico, pero su laboratorio se encontraba del otro lado del palacio y varios niveles bajo tierra, por lo que no le sorprendía que al pobre le faltara ya el aliento. Se detuvo a su lado, frenando con algo de dificultad, al tiempo que se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

Clint no pudo evitar simpatizar con él, abriendo su mochila y entregándole una botella con agua. Tony la recibió con un deje de molestia, seguramente recordando sus palabras de su última interacción, y preguntándose si aquello era otra broma de su parte. Al final, su breve pelea mental llegó a un término razonable, abriendo la botella y dándole un largo trago, claramente exhausto.

El arquero pensó seriamente en molestarlo un poco más y hacer que escupiera, pero quería hacer eso en privado. Esperó pacientemente a que Tony terminara de arreglar su ropa, peinar su desordenado cabello con sus dedos y ajustar sus gafas de sol. Cuando parecía lo suficientemente satisfecho con su persona, y a sabiendas que su tiempo estaba por acabar, preguntó “¿tienes listo tu regalo?”

“Sí” fue su escueta respuesta, claramente confundido, sin saber a qué iba el asunto.

“En ese caso, puedes ayudarme” ignoró olímpicamente su ceño fruncido, señalando al resto del equipo, mientras ambos permanecían ocultos tras las sombras del palacio “no tuve tiempo, Okoye me ayudó a cuidar a Nathan, pero hay tanto que ella puede hacer por él que no puede hacer su padre” con ello, Tony asintió con simpatía, conociendo de primera mano lo inquieto que podía ser su hijo menor “y será difícil pedírselo a alguno de los chicos sin que Steve se dé cuenta” parecía que el genio aún dudaba, por lo que hizo una última pregunta “¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para volver a verlo sonreír? ¿para que sea sinceramente feliz?”

“Todo” contestó de forma ardiente, sin indicio de duda o mentira en su voz. No parecía preocupado, pues estaba consciente que Clint se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos la noche anterior. Eso hizo que el arquero se enorgulleciera enormemente, pues si ya había sido difícil para él asumir la perdida de Pepper, debía serlo aún más darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Y aún más admitirlo en voz alta, aunque no fuera una confesión del todo explicita “Te ayudaré, Legolas, solo porque se trata de Steve ¿qué es lo que necesitas?”

“Oh, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Esto será pan comido”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y estaré de regreso por aquí lunes o martes. Eso espero, pues tengo tendinitis en un brazo y escribir con una sola mano es un proceso muy lento, pero prometo poner todo de mi para no retrasarme.
> 
> Me pregunto ¿alguien podría adivinar que es lo que planea Clint? Jaja estaré ansiosa leyendo sus respuestas.
> 
> Nos vemos entonces ¡Cuídense mucho!


	3. Capítulo 03: El verdadero significado de un cumpleaños, y el deseo finalmente cumplido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel no me pertenece, así como sus historias y personajes.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Me siento muy feliz de haber podido traer la continuación a tiempo. Este es el último cap, como prometí, y quiero dar las gracias de antemano a todos los que siguieron esta pequeña historia. 
> 
> También me siento muy feliz que este cap sea algo más largo que los anteriores (unas mil palabras al menos, diría yo), me esforcé mucho, así que espero lo disfruten. 
> 
> Probablemente, más adelante suba un One Shot, que planeo terminar, una vez me sienta mejor de mi brazo. Pero los invito a revisar mis otras historias, también Stony.
> 
> Como siempre, saludos especiales a: FreakyDeeky y NellSanchez ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!
> 
> Disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas.

“En ese caso, puedes ayudarme” ignoró olímpicamente su ceño fruncido, señalando al resto del equipo, mientras ambos permanecían ocultos tras las sombras del palacio “no tuve tiempo, Okoye me ayudó a cuidar a Nathan, pero hay tanto que ella puede hacer por él que no puede hacer su padre” con ello, Tony asintió con simpatía, conociendo de primera mano lo inquieto que podía ser su hijo menor “y será difícil pedírselo a alguno de los chicos sin que Steve se dé cuenta” parecía que el genio aún dudaba, por lo que hizo una última pregunta “¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para volver a verlo sonreír? ¿para que sea sinceramente feliz?”

“Todo” contestó de forma ardiente, sin indicio de duda o mentira en su voz. No parecía preocupado, pues estaba consciente que Clint se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos la noche anterior. Eso hizo que el arquero se enorgulleciera enormemente, pues si ya había sido difícil para él asumir la perdida de Pepper, debía serlo aún más darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Y aún más admitirlo en voz alta, aunque no fuera una confesión del todo explicita “Te ayudaré, Legolas, solo porque se trata de Steve ¿qué es lo que necesitas?”

“Oh, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Esto será pan comido”

xxxxx

Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Tony perforando su nuca, y de haber sido otro hombre, a esta altura ya estaría conmocionado por la presión. No le había dado las instrucciones completas, por lo que el genio estaba notablemente nervioso, a la espera de que él le diera la señal.

En ese momento, se encontraban cerca del atardecer. Habían tenido un picnic, sumamente divertido, pues habían disfrutado de un tiempo de privacidad. Bruce y Natasha les habían sorprendido con comida casera, y tras las respectivas bromas sobre cómo esta podía estar envenenada, procedieron a almorzar.

Sutilmente, su atención se encontraba enfocada en Steve. Si bien no parecía tan animado, era notorio que estaba disfrutando de compartir tiempo de calidad con ellos. Sus hombros estaban caídos, ya fuera por el cansancio o el dolor que traía para él ese día, y eso era algo que no cambiaría tan fácilmente: pero en cambio, sus líneas de expresión parecían notablemente más relajadas, y su tono de voz tranquilo, distante al tono ronco y hosco de la noche anterior.

Pasaron las horas siguientes recorriendo el mercado de la ciudad, comprando chucherías y recuerdos. Era increíble constatar lo fuerte que era Wakanda, cómo todos se habían puesto en pie por el bien mayor, intentando mantener vivo a un pueblo, para generar una menor carga a la realeza. Todos estaban conscientes de lo duro que había tratado la vida a la familia encargada del trono: desde la muerte de T’Chaka hasta la de su hijo, T’Challa. Era una sociedad notoriamente unida, y era algo que el equipo no podía dejar de admirar.

Luego se dirigieron a un bar, bebiendo y degustando los platillos locales. Thor arrasó con buena parte de las reservas, y parecía que el apetito de su Capitán también había sido restaurado, atraído por los nuevos sabores que inundaban su paladar.

Y ahora, con Thor liderando el tropel más variopinto que nunca había cruzado aquel país, se dirigían de regreso hacia el palacio, a la espera de los fuegos artificiales.

Había sido un buen día, permitiéndoles a todos tener un tiempo para sí mismos, sentirse en paz y olvidar el dolor que acechaba constantemente: el terrible presagio de una nueva e inminente pelea con el Titán. Incluso Steve había abandonado su semblante de duda, tras disfrutar de un día completo sin que la palabra “cumpleaños”, y lo que ello implicaba, saliera a colación de la boca de cualquiera de ellos. Finalmente, sus defensas habían caído, y eso era justamente lo que ellos buscaban.

También era el momento de pedirle ayuda a Tony, y dejar que los sentimientos de ambos quedaran al descubierto.

Fingiendo estar más afectado por el alcohol de lo que realmente sentía, el arquero tropezó dos veces seguidas, riendo tontamente. Tony le sujetó la segunda vez, mirándole cómplice, a sabiendas que esa era la señal, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer.

Ante su expresión expectante de su amigo, Clint no ahogó la carcajada que luchaba por abandonar sus labios. Si estaba fingiendo estar borracho, de nada servía ocultar lo mucho que le divertía lo que estaba por ocurrir. Dejó que Tony cargara con buena parte de su peso, viendo como Steve retomaba su conversación con Natasha, ahora ajeno a su estado, tras comprobar que uno de sus compañeros se hacía cargo de él.

Se encontraban cada vez más cerca del lugar señalado, por lo que se arrimó un poco más al hombro del genio, susurrando una simple oración que le dejó completamente asustado. Dado que se encontraban al final del grupo, y Steve estaba concentrado en su charla, la reacción de Tony no llamó la atención de nadie “necesitamos retrasar a nuestro querido líder para terminar mi presente. Estamos ya demasiado cerca del palacio, y desviarnos sería demasiado extraño. Ayúdame a lanzarlo directo al río”

Tony se congeló en su lugar, incapaz de moverse ni dar un paso más. Su vista solo se desvió al borde del camino, uno poco transitado, y que ellos habían elegido, dado que era prácticamente el único que llevaba directo al castillo, sin paradas de por medio. Se encontraba rodeado a ambos lados por frondosos árboles y matorrales, los cuales ocultaban fácilmente el abrupto fin de la tierra firme. El rugido del río sonaba distante de una manera sumamente engañosa, una defensa natural que había servido a la familia real desde tiempos remotos. Y si no tenían cuidado, fácilmente cualquiera podía terminar en una caída de quince a veinte metros hasta dar contra el poderoso caudal.

El arquero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Tony, pues si bien sus palabras podían interpretarse como una broma a la que cualquiera de ellos podía sobrevivir, había cierto asunto que solo los más cercanos a su Capitán podían captar. Antes que el genio pudiera detenerlo, se escabulló fácilmente de su agarre, susurrando a su paso “creí que darías todo por Steve” antes de empujar a su líder contra los arbustos, directo en dirección al río.

Solo gracias a que había planeado detalladamente ese momento, fue que todo resultó a la perfección: sus amigos distraídos, su líder relajado, sin prestar atención a su entorno, y Tony en shock por sus palabras. Gracias a que el terreno era ligeramente inclinado, pues caminaban en una pendiente, Clint pudo reunir la velocidad necesaria para ser capaz de derribar a alguien con la estructura corporal de Steve.

Todos sus amigos le miraban en distintos grados de sorpresa, desde la preocupación evidente de Bruce hasta la sonrisa divertida de Thor. Era obvio que el dios había interpretado la situación como él lo había pensado: una broma entre pares, para el cumpleañero de turno. No era la primera vez que ocurría, pues en lo que habían bautizado como el día del dios del trueno (aquella memorable ocasión en que había recuperado su martillo en Nuevo México) habían decorado su capa con brillantina y pegatinas rosa de unicornios. Dado que se encontraban en medio de una celebración, y solo porque Thor había venido demasiado licor asgardiano, ninguno había resultado herido por sus truenos. Pero esa ocasión sería distinta.

El claro sonido de un puño conectando con su mejilla, resonó con fuerza en medio del claro. Aquel golpe dejaría una nueva marca en su rostro, y fue dado con tal fuerza, que por un momento Clint realmente se balanceó sobre sus pies. Pero no se sentía molesto, en lo más mínimo, porque sabía la razón tras el puñetazo y, de haber estado en su lugar, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Tony le miraba con furia mal contenida, sujetándole por su camiseta, gritándole a escasos centímetros de su rostro “¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, maldita sea?! ¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Barton!” el genio se encontraba fuera de sus cabales, cada vez más molesto al notar el rostro estoico de su compañero “me pediste ayuda, desgraciado… ¿y esto es lo que haces? ¡Me preguntaste que daría por Steve, y yo te respondí que todo! ¡Todo menos esto!!” lentamente su agarre se hacía más débil, su cuerpo temblando por completo “Sabes de mis sentimientos, que yo lo amo, y que nunca le querría hacer daño. No de nuevo. Hacer que Steve experimente una caída libre de ese estilo lo rompería, recordando lo que pasó con Barnes la primera vez…”

“Lo sé, y siento haberte hecho sentir así, Tony” respondió con gravedad, poniendo una mano conciliadora en su hombro “pero dado que dos de mis mejores amigos se han mantenido bailando el uno con el otro por años, creí que no había tiempo que perder. Una situación drástica era la única solución” esta vez le regaló una sonrisa comemierda, dando un paso al costado, para que Tony tuviera una vista panorámica de lo que realmente había ocurrido “puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras más tarde, pero de los dos, ambos sabemos de quién sería más difícil sacar la verdad en estos momentos”

Con la boca abierta de par en par, Tony notó tardíamente que no había escuchado el ruido de un cuerpo caer contra el río. Steve se encontraba en esos momentos de pie, sobre una plataforma hecha de acero: un refugio y trinchera, colocado en un lugar estratégico contra posibles enemigos. Se encontraba a desnivel, por lo que a pesar que su líder era bastante alto, solo se asomaba su torso y cabeza sobre el nivel del risco.

Aquello lo habían descubierto la primera semana en Wakanda. Clint, por aquel entonces, aún se encontraba demasiado deprimido por la pérdida de sus amigos y familia. Para intentar despejar su mente, había acompañado a Steve durante sus carreras matutinas. Un día en que la lluvia había arreciado con fuerza, el arquero había perdido el equilibrio y caído por el mismo lugar que ahora había empujado a su amigo.

La plataforma le había salvado de caer al río, y seguro Steve, a juzgar por su rostro, no se había alarmado al recordar aquella experiencia. Seguro pensaba que en algún momento Clint intentaría hacer eso con alguno de ellos, darles un pequeño susto. Aunque sus ideas distaban bastante de una simple jugarreta.

Y con justa verdad, Clint había pensado que si presionaba un poco los puntos de Tony, dejaría escapar en medio de su vomito verbal sus sentimientos hacia Steve. Había cargado con ellos tanto tiempo, que estaba seguro que el que primero se metiera con su Capitán, vería las consecuencias.

Además, el hecho que fuera él quién las recibiera y no Thanos, no era algo que enfadara al arquero.

Natasha puso una mano en la espalda del genio, empujándolo gentilmente, para que ayudara a Steve a subir con ellos. Con las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza, Tony cumplió con la sutil indicación de la Viuda, tendiéndole una mano a su líder. Este la aceptó, tanto o más sonrojado, intentado no poner demasiado peso en los hombros de su amigo y evitar que ambos resbalaran y cayeran al vacío.

Pero Steve eligió justamente ese momento para hacer esa pregunta, logrando que Tony se alarmara tanto, que esta vez soltara su agarre en él, sorprendido “Entonces… ¿realmente te gusto…?” la voz del rubio sonaba increíblemente tímida, pero no por ello menos decidida “porque yo…te amo a ti también…”

Tony, en ese momento, gritó. Nunca había escuchado a alguien chillar con un registro tan alto sin romper su garganta, pero el genio sin duda había sido capaz de ello. Steve perdió el equilibrio, y esta vez, escucharon su cuerpo chocar contra el río.

Clint llevó una mano a su frente, porque de todos los finales que había esperado, sin duda no había previsto ese “si serás idiota, Stark…tanto esfuerzo para nada” murmuró entre dientes “ahora fuiste tú quién lo mando directo en una caída libre, y en medio de una declaración”

“No tienes tacto, Tony” declaró Bruce, acercándose al arquero, para revisar su pómulo cada vez más inflamado.

“Ponte la armadura y ve a buscarlo” Natasha arqueó sus elegantes cejas, dándole una mirada de superioridad “no eres exactamente sutil ¿sabes? Es bastante notorio que llevas tu armadura de nano partículas, aunque este disfrazada de ropa casual y no se vea el reactor arco”

Con la tez cenicienta, Tony hizo lo que mandaban, aunque activando solamente los botas y los guantes. No fue muy difícil para él maniobrar hasta el río y rescatar a Steve, agachándose a su lado mientras este jadeaba violentamente y tosía un poco de agua “lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento. No fue mi intención…entenderé si no quieres volver a verme” el moreno balbuceaba sin sentido, llevando sus manos a su cabello, desesperado “lo jodí todo, mi única oportunidad, y yo…”

“Tony…” la voz de Steve sonaba ahogada, intentando valientemente no reír “solo cállate”

Y entonces, sus labios estaban sobre los de Tony, besándolo apasionadamente.

El resto del equipo decidió sabiamente esperarlos en el linde del bosque, dándoles un poco de privacidad a ambos. Tony en esos momentos se había sentado en el regazo de Steve, aun con medio traje activado, sin importarle siguiera la ropa húmeda del rubio. Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a su entorno, no desde el instante en que se habían conectado por primera vez.

Sus manos recorrían sin vacilar el cuerpo del contrario, perdiéndose en cada recodo, memorizando la textura de la tibia piel y de cada cicatriz que la recorría. Se abrazaban con desesperación y ternura, permitiéndose sentir, amar y ser amados. Y es que luego de tanto tiempo soñando con una oportunidad, su mayor deseo se hacía realidad frente a sus ojos.

Tony pensó por un breve momento que en realidad era su cumpleaños, pues para recibir un regalo como aquel, debía ser sin duda una fecha importante. Uno que no creía merecer, pero que daría todo por proteger y cuidar, como realmente merecía.

Poco a poco sus labios se separaron, descansando la frente el uno contra el otro, perdidos en la mirada ajena. Llegaron a un consenso silencioso de ponerse de pie, sabiendo que la hora se acercaba, y que Shuri se molestaría con ambos si llegaba tarde al inicio de los fuegos artificiales.

Sería un acontecimiento importante, pues durante las celebraciones en Wakanda, no solían ocuparlos. Muchos se reunirían cerca del palacio, y ellos tendrían una terraza privada, junto con la princesa y algunos de los guerreros. Suponía que tanto Rocket como Nébula los acompañarían, al igual que la líder de las Dora Milaje. Sería una fiesta entre amigos, el último momento de tranquilidad antes de la batalla final.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, disfrutando de un momento más en privado antes de seguir a sus amigos.

“Clint seguro está enfadado conmigo. Y no entiendo porque no lo estás tú” Tony le dirigió una mirada nerviosa, acercándose más a Steve, pues debido a las altas temperaturas, su ropa ya no se sentía tan húmeda.

“Fue un accidente honesto, Tony. No puedo culparte por ello” el rubio presionó un beso en su frente “y Clint planeó todo. Si no hubiese esperado una reacción así, no lo habría hecho”

El genio decidió permanecer callado, dejando que Steve lo guiara hasta las cercanías del palacio. Lógicamente, entendía su argumento, pero no podía evitar sentirse menos culpable o ansioso: gracias al arquero finalmente había tenido el valor de declararse, y aunque sus métodos no eran los mejores, entendía la razón tras ellos perfectamente.

Tragó saliva, nervioso, al ver el rostro del arquero cuando se dirigían a sus habitaciones para cambiarse: inflamado, con un feo color purpura adornando el lugar donde se había encontrado su puño “ve con él, sé que necesitas sacarlo de tu sistema” Steve susurró contra su oído antes de darle un prolongado beso “me daré un baño y los alcanzaré en la terraza. Hablaremos luego”

Tras ver que Steve desaparecía en dirección a su cuarto, corrió en dirección opuesta, intentando dar alcance al arquero. Vio como Bruce le arrastraba hacia la enfermería, pero al notarlo, el doctor le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, dejando a Clint libre para que pudieran conversar antes de tratar sus heridas.

Tony hizo un ademán, intentando disculparse, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que hasta entonces, se encontraban en la punta de su lengua “lamento haberte golpeado, estaba fuera…. fuera de mí. No fui capaz de controlarme”

“Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras, y tenías motivos válidos para ello” Clint respondió con sinceridad mientras se alzaba de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto “pero también te dije la verdad: esperaba retrasar a Steve un poco más. Rocket debía terminar un encargo por mí, así que cumpliste con tu palabra”

“¿A qué te refieres?” preguntó, levemente desconfiado. Los planes del arquero le habían ayudado mucho, pero ya había recibido un susto esa tarde, y dudaba que su corazón fuera capaz de soportar otro en tan poco tiempo.

“Ya lo verás” fue la criptica respuesta del chico, entrando a la enfermería y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

El genio parpadeó un par de veces, claramente confundido, antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación. Con Bruce encargándose de su golpe, no lograría sacar nada en limpio, por lo que tendría que frenar su curiosidad y esperar a ver qué ocurriría. Además, se sentía aliviado, tanto de notar que su relación seguía en buen término con su amigo, como el hecho que este tratara la herida que le había provocado.

Media hora más tarde, era el turno de Clint de parecer sumamente nervioso. Ya estaban todos listos, esperando ansiosamente que el cielo oscureciera por completo. Rocket estaba dando los últimos toques a la enorme pantalla holográfica que había pedido instalar, por lo que debieron esperar un poco en su sala de conferencias, hasta que fueron llamados por el Guardián, refunfuñando sobre el trabajo y sus estúpidas celebraciones.

El motivo por el que estaba entrando en pánico, tenía un motivo más bien claro: al contrario de la primera parte de su plan, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Steve, una vez entregara su regalo.

Mientras esperaban, decidieron unánimemente entregarle sus regalos a su líder. Steve protesto en un inicio, pero rápidamente cedió ante sus demandas, declarando que, si bien habían respetado sus deseos de no tener una fiesta, no dejarían sus presentes de lado. Atesorando aquel momento, rodeado de sus amigos y de aquella sorpresa, fue difícil para el rubio mantener a raya sus lágrimas. Pero una sola de ellas, dejó su camino en su mejilla, cuando abrió finalmente el regalo de Tony: un nuevo traje, pero que en uno de los brazos, en vez de lucir la insignia de los Vengadores, tenía una estrella roja, decorada con un enorme halcón alzándose en pleno vuelo.

Los símbolos de sus mejores amigos, representados de la mejor manera posible, y brillando por su misma causa.

Steve en ese momento abrazó con fuerza a su novio, enterrando su rostro en la curva de su cuello, mientras murmuraba suaves halagos y agradecimientos, sin dejar de sostener el traje. Tony parecía tranquilo, sabiendo que su presente había sido aceptado, sin causar incomodidad o duda.

Solo Clint había permanecido callado, apoyado contra la pared en el fondo de la habitación. Había sido demasiado notorio el único en no regalarle algo a su Capitán, pero Steve le había regalado una amplia sonrisa, pues en ese momento Rocket había irrumpido en la habitación.

El arquero sabía que se había salvado por muy poco, de recibir una charla de su amigo. Seguro su líder intentaría darle las gracias por lo que había hecho, y dado lo nervioso que se encontraba, sería fácil sacarle la verdad, de notar que ocultaba algo.

La buena suerte seguía allí para él, y solo podía esperar que durara un poco más. Pues cuando cruzaron las puertas de vibranium hacia el balcón que había sido preparado para ellos, vieron sin problemas a Bucky y Sam a la espera por ellos.

Escuchó como Steve ahogaba un grito de sorpresa, al igual que algunos de sus amigos. Pero antes que alguien pudiera interrogarlo, o siquiera se preguntase que ocurría, ambos empezaron a hablar “probando…probando…usar esta cosa es más difícil de lo que pensaba, Sam” gruñó Bucky, frunciendo el ceño. A su lado, el chico rio audiblemente, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y atrayéndolo hacia él.

“No es tan difícil. Es como grabar un mensaje en un teléfono celular…solo que en vez de ser un simple mensaje, es realmente un video”

“Ya lo sé, maldita sea, no soy tan idiota” el ex Soldado del Invierno volvió a gruñir, intentando zafarse del agarre de su amigo “pero bueno, aquí voy, y espero que esto no sea tan patético…” movió la cabeza un par de veces, antes de sonreír ampliamente “¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Stevie! Ya eres todo un centenario, hecho y derecho”

“Feliz cumpleaños, hombre. Decidimos hacer un video holograma, Wanda nos dio la idea, pero ahora debe estar con Visión (aunque crea que ninguno de nosotros lo sabe) por lo que haremos su video más adelante” Sam sonrió, cálido y contenido “dado que el año pasado tuvimos una misión de último minuto, pensamos que, si algo ocurría, al menos podríamos dejarte un mensaje para celebrar”

“No se cómo este idiota logró convencerme, pero también creo que es una buena idea” los ojos de Bucky parecían extrañamente brillantes, como si luchara por no estallar en llanto “aunque sigo teniendo la esperanza que estemos allí para ti, y no tengas que ver esta excusa de regalo que te estamos preparando”

“Dramático” resopló Sam, golpeando al chico en las costillas “pero yo también lo espero. Mereces disfrutar de un buen cumpleaños, Steve. Y no sabes cuánto me alegro de ser tu amigo, de tener a alguien como tú a mi lado. Nunca me arrepentí de seguirte, porque sé que luchabas por lo correcto, siempre preocupándote de los demás antes que tu propia seguridad. No queríamos dejarte solo otra vez, menos en esta fecha”

“gracias por cuidarme, y nunca rendirte, a pesar que casi…estuve a punto de asesinarte” la voz de Bucky ahora sonaba sospechosamente rota por la emoción “y gracias. Eres mi hermano, Stevie. Mi familia. Nunca me importó si eras un pequeño punk peleando en los callejones, o un héroe mundial. Siempre estarás aquí, en mi corazón. Y lucharé a tu lado, porque te seguiré hasta el final de la línea”

“¡Muy feliz cumpleaños!”

Luego del saludo a coro de ambos chicos, el holograma se detuvo, parpadeando hasta desaparecer. Aquel era el verdadero motivo por el que Clint había viajado a su casa, sabiendo de los planes de Sam, y de cómo querían que él también grabara un video. Ello había ocurrido a escasos tres días de la incursión del ejército de Thanos en la Tierra, por lo que ni Wanda ni él mismo, habían sido capaces de cumplir con su petición.

Clint cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin ser capaz de ver la reacción de su líder. Sabía que en esos momentos, sería bastante obvio quién era el autor del holograma, y el silencio opresivo en el balcón lo estaba asfixiando lentamente.

Entonces sintió los brazos de Steve rodeándole con fuerza, y el arquero no pudo evitar jadear, temeroso. Rápidamente devolvió el contacto, sintiendo a su líder romper en llanto. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, arrepentido de tomar aquella decisión. Pero entonces fijó su mirada en sus amigos, quienes sonreían con verdadero orgullo, e incluso Tony había levantado sus pulgares, en un gesto de ánimo.

“Gracias, muchas gracias Clint” las palabras de su Capitán le arrancaron de la bruma de angustia, permitiéndose respirar, aunque aún algo nervioso por sus lágrimas “Es uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado…y no tengo como pagártelo” Steve se separó lentamente de él, escuchando en ese momento, los primeros fuegos artificiales estallar. Gracias a ello, ninguno de sus amigos fue capaz de escuchar el resto de su conversación “sé que me escuchaste ayer, me di cuenta poco antes que te golpearas contra la puerta” soltó una risa temblorosa mientras intentaba limpiar su rostro con su camisa “y fuiste capaz de conceder ambos deseos. No se cómo lo hiciste, pero me siento muy feliz”

Aquello sin duda era verdad. Desde que Tony se había confesado, Steve había empezado a dejar sus murallas atrás. Sonreía abiertamente, e incluso le había escuchado reír con sinceridad. Pero de todas formas Clint no pudo evitar balbucear, aun inseguro del giro que habían dado los acontecimientos “pero no los pude traer aquí, de verdad, como querías…” dando un salto de fe, se decidió a enfrentar a su amigo cara a cara, sin vacilaciones “tú me rescataste en mi peor momento, me ayudaste con mi hijo, estas dando todo de ti por traer a nuestros seres queridos de regreso. Lo digo en nombre de todos, sin mentir, que haríamos lo posible por ti. Eres nuestro amigo, y como dijeron Bucky y Sam…realmente lo mereces…”

Como toda respuesta, Steve le dio un nuevo abrazo, emocionado, antes que Clint le indicara por señas que se reuniera con su novio. Aprovechó ese momento para tomar a Nathan en brazos, quién había sido traído por Okoye, fascinado por la pirotecnia.

En medio de los fuegos artificiales, las insignias de los Vengadores, de cada uno de ellos, aparecieron en lo alto del cielo: desde el reloj de arena de Natasha, hasta el martillo de Thor. Pero lo que sin duda le hizo reír, fue el momento en que el reactor arco de Tony, se solapó perfectamente con el escudo de su Capitán.

Siguieron celebrando por lo que parecieron horas, comiendo y bebiendo, hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en su hijo y terminó dormido en sus brazos. Clint sonrió con ternura, dispuesto a llevarlo a su habitación a descansar. Mientras se despedía de sus amigos, se dio cuenta que Steve y Tony se encontraban en un lugar apartado de la terraza, charlando amenamente “me alegra que hayas tenido un buen día. Le debemos a Clint verte sonreír otra vez”

“Sí, se lo debo, pero a todos ustedes también” respondió el rubio, sin percatarse que estaba siendo escuchado “no están todos conmigo, aquí, pero los recuperaremos. A todos, sin importar el tiempo que nos lleve” su voz sonaba decidida, pero pronto su expresión se suavizo “y nunca he olvidado que ustedes siguen siendo mi familia. Al igual que Buck, que Sam o Wanda. Me siento tan honrado de haber compartido con ustedes este día, de que tengan mi espalda y yo la suya” hizo una pausa, mirando el cielo con cariño, donde esta vez Rocket había hecho de las suyas con una nueva tanda de fuegos artificiales “Me han hecho sentir querido una vez más… no hay nada más que podría pedir. Este, sin duda ha sido, el mejor de los cumpleaños”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y les haya tomado por sorpresa el plan de Clint. Si alguien lo pregunta, la escena extra que agregué, fue la caída de Steve al agua y el posterior uso de los hologramas de Bucky y Sam. En un inicio, todo terminaba cuando Ton se declaraba y ambos se besaban, pero era un idea difícil de dejar atrás.
> 
> De todas formas, me gustaría leer sus impresiones en los comentarios. Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por su apoyo. 
> 
> Cuídense ¡Nos vemos!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos, como dije, el sábado (si todo marcha bien). Cualquier duda o reclamo pueden dejarla en comentarios, y les prometo, que esta historia terminará bien.
> 
> Nos vemos entonces ¡Cuídense mucho!


End file.
